Never
by varietyofwords
Summary: I think deep down you know that you have never stopped loving me because I have never stopped loving you." CaseyCappie Spoiler Warning


**Title:** Never

**Fandom:** _Greek_

**Coupling:** Cappie/Casey

**Word Count:** 2,268

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Notes:** The preview for next season can be seen on ABC Family or on YouTube, if you so desire. I got the idea for this story following watching the preview with the kissing both. If you don't want to be "spoiled" by my interpretation of the scene, than please do not read any farther.

"Funny, Case," he says, trying to find a sliver of humor in his situation. "Now, what did you _really_ want to tell me?"

"This is a very serious matter and you think this is funny? This, this is why we're through, Cap," she tells him like it's a known fact.

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that Fern, Francine, Frances or whatever the fuck her name is said at your little mixer last Saturday," he asks as he slides out of bed.

"Frannie is my big and is only looking out for me."

"Aw, yes. _Frannie_," he says, his voice dripping with disdain. "Are you sure because I seem to distinctly remember her telling your little _el presidente_ that she would take care of the, what were her words? 'Crappie' problem?"

"No. Frannie nor any of the ZBZ girls have nothing to do with this. I am just tired of being with an overgrown five year-old," she says wiping the hair out of her eyes with the back of her left hand.

"Who likes pie," he says trying to crack a joke. She just rolls her eyes in response.

"I have to go," she states before turning around to open the door. He scrambles across the room, stubbing his big toe on an old, pink pie box and grabs her elbow.

"Case, please," he says, surprised at the desperation that seeps into his voice. "Just, please just tell me what I did wrong."

And that's the problem. There is _nothing._ Because deep down inside she knows that she loves the fact that he is an overgrown five year-old, who likes _pie_.

"Cappie, let me go," she says through gritted teeth as she tries to pull away from him. But he's too strong and next thing she knows her back is pressed up against the door and he's towering over her.

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," he says as her eyes dodge his gaze. "If you can do that, I'll let you go." Her head rises and through glistening tears, she slowly forms the words.

"Cappie, I don't love you," she says and he loosens his grip. Retreating out the Kappa Tau house, she doesn't give him a second glance.

--

A part of him always knew that she would pick Zeta Beta Zeta over him. After all, she had moved away from home and found a place to belong amongst the overly preppy, materialistic girls of ZBZ.

And ZBZ girls are all but engaged to Omega Chi boys.

He probably should have known something was amiss when she came into his room on a Saturday morning at o' dark thirty and immediately asked him to put a shirt on.

There, leaning up against the door, she told him that it was over and that she never, _ever_ wanted to see him again. And he had just sat there. Jaw dropped and confusion dancing across his face, his brain unable to form the words and even if it could, his mouth probably wouldn't have cooperative.

She wasn't supposed to be able to tell him that she doesn't love him. At least not any more, he hoped, not sure of how he would handle if she _never_ loved him. That's not how it happened in the movies and he thought that would be a surefire way to keep her around. Keep her from throwing what they have away.

_Failure_.

It isn't something he's used to. Sure, everyone, and he's sure the ZBZ girls would be the first, would tell you that he's a failure.

But he's not.

An underachiever who graduated at the top of his class, only missing valedictorian by one thousandth of a point and losing the "elusive" spot to Mai Le, who deserved it more than he did.

After all, Mai took 24 advanced placement courses and stayed up till one in the morning most days. Cappie took 20 AP courses and _never_ did his homework.

And he _really_ didn't care.

Maybe if he had just let it slip out at one of ZBZ's "social functions," he and Casey would still be together. Or maybe if he would "grow up" and stop being _Cappie_.

"_It was cute when she was first pledging and all, but come on. Doesn't she know that he is not ZBZ material?"_

ZBZ material, huh?

Well, who the fuck cared about being ZBZ material?

_Me_.

Stop it, he tells the place deep inside of him where hope _still_ lives.

Give it up.

No, _never_.

Give it up.

But he knows he _never _will.

--

She can't seem to stop crying.

Which would be totally okay with Frannie, if her little wasn't crying over 'Crappie'. 'Crappie' who wasn't worth Casey's time and personally, Frannie doesn't see what she sees in him. Because, well, Crappie isn't ZBZ material and Casey _should_ know that.

At least, that's what Kendall Zimmerman, president of ZBZ, made clear to Frannie one afternoon in the ZBZ laundry room. Frannie had known something was up the minute Kendall walked into the dimly light room. After all, Kendall's daddy paid for all of her clothes to be sent to the dry cleaner's.

"_You have to talk to Casey," Kendall says with a flick of her wrist. Her engagement ring, courtesy of Omega Chi president Zachary Coyer, banged against the dryer and Kendall threw the immanent object a dirty look._

"_About what," Frannie questions._

"_That Kappa Tau boy," Kendall says with disgust._

"_Cappie?"_

"_Yeah. He's no good. So I need you to tell Casey that, 'kay," Kendall says more of a statement than a question._

"_Kendall," Frannie starts._

"_Hey, if you want to be president, which is the…"_

"_The most prestigious honor offered at this school."_

"_Then you need to talk to her." Frannie nods her head in response. "Or, at least arrange an, what's the word?"_

"_Intervention."_

"_Yes, but only in a dire emergency."_

Except, Casey wasn't open to Frannie's "suggestion" and it _had_ taken an intervention in order to get the desired result. Except, everyone had figured that after two or three days Casey would get over it.

Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_.

It had now been _over_ two weeks and Frannie didn't see an end in sight.

"Frannie, take care of it," Kendall told her when Casey's wails woke the whole house up at two in the morning. Slipping into Casey and Ashleigh's room only made her ears hurt even more as she tried to find out what was wrong from Ashleigh.

Twenty minutes later Casey fell asleep. From Ashleigh and Frannie's comforting words or her own self-induced exhaustion, Frannie wasn't sure.

"God, what an ass," Ashleigh whispered to Frannie as they pulled the covers over Casey's exhausted body. "Look at her. How could he do this to her?"

"I don't know," Frannie managed to slip out.

--

The first time Cappie saw Casey draped on Evan's arm, he threw up in the nearest trash can. The second time, he punched Evan in the jaw.

By the tenth time, his could contain his pain until he got out of her view.

But the pain _never_ went away because he's not "ZBZ material" and he'll _never _get to have her.

--

Spring semester is going to be the best ever, according to Casey Cartwright.

Despite her break up with Evan, Casey is determined to make the rest of the year go smoothly. That is until the annual ZBZ kissing booth. For _charity_.

Once upon a time, guys lined up for blocks in order to touch the elusive lips of a ZBZ girl with their own. In fact, for most men on campus, this is the closest they would get to a ZBZ girl.

But tonight, only Dwight Jareki, who didn't bathe or brush his teeth, had paid a dollar to kiss every single ZBZ girl. Lucky for Casey, Dwight had run out of dollars by the time her got to her. Casey shuttered to think that he had promised to be back with another dollar, just for her.

"Your girlfriend's having some trouble over there," Wade tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Cappie asks referring to his new _semi-girlfriend_, Rebecca.

"Casey, bro. It's not pretty. ZBZs are getting served by Tri-Pi."

With a glance over his shoulder, Cappie spots the ZBZ girls starting to take down decorations and pack up shop.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ashleigh questions Casey.

"I think we should call it a night. Admit we lost the battle and concentration on winning the war," Casey responses. "There's no point in us staying out here as targets for public humiliation. Forget number one. We're big fat zeros."

"Line up, girls," Lizzi says as she pushes her way into the ZBZ tent. "We've got customers."

"It's not the Omega Chis but the Kappa Taus will do in a pinch," Casey says before joining the back of the line.

Lining up, the Kappa Tau boys began forking over their dollars and Cappie is pleased to see that he had managed to line with Rebecca. Forking over his dollar, he leans into Rebecca, only to be shoved out of the way by Beaver.

Dusting the dirt off of his clothes, he stands up and gets back in the front of the line, only to find himself standing in front of his ex-girlfriend and unable to suppress a smile.

"Now it's just weird if we don't, right?" Casey says with a roll of her eyes.

"And it's for charity," Cappie states as he shows her a dollar.

"Totally," she says as she snatches the dollar out of his right hand.

"No tongue," he reminds her before leaning in for a kiss.

Her lips touching his and all of the sudden he feels like he is on fire. Before he can stop in himself, he's deepening the kiss and he can't seem to stop.

And eventually they break away.

His eyes meet Rebecca's. Her eyes meet Evan's.

_Fuck_.

--

"Is she mad at you?" Casey asks as Cappie takes a seat next to her outside of Dobler's. Taking a swig of his beer, he shakes his head no.

"Nope, she broke up with me."

"So, then she's mad at you."

"Can't be mad at me if we're broken up," Cappie tells her in a matter of fact manner. Casey just nods and takes a swig of her own beer. "What about you?"

"Can't be mad at me if we're broken up," Casey states. The pair sit in silence for a few minutes until Cappie finally speaks.

"Casey, that kiss today," Cappie starts while Casey's breathe catches in her throat. "Did that kiss mean anything? Did you feel anything?"

"Cappie," Casey starts before Cappie interrupts her.

"Because I felt something. I feel something _every_ time you walk into the room. I've _never_ stopped feeling something."

"Cappie," Casey tries again before Cappie stops her.

"Can you let me finish? Because right now I'm teetering on the edge of drunk and brave, so I need to get this off my chest before I fall."

"Okay," Casey whispers.

"Okay. When we broke up, you said that you don't love me. But here's the thing. You keep coming back to me. Evan cheats and you crawl in _my_ bed. 'Fate' steps in and you make out with _me_. Beaver steps in and you make out with _me_."

"One kiss," Casey responses but Cappie ignores her.

"So, no I don't think that you don't love me. I think deep down you know that you have _never_ stopped loving me because I have _never_ stopped loving you. But I'm tired of waiting, so I'm going to go back to Kappa Tau and I'm going to nurse my pain with alcohol. But I want you to know Case, twenty years from now you will _still_ have my heart. But when Evan or who ever breaks yours, I won't be available to you."

And with that, he stands and walks away.

--

Slamming the front door of ZBZ, she runs down Greek Row and into the house. Stumbling up the stairs and banging her shin on the railing post, she almost runs into Dan whose leading some freshman blonde out of the hose, presumably in an attempt to dump the evidence of his one night stand.

"Hey Casey," Dan calls after her as she reaches her destination. Throwing open the door, she jumps into bed with him.

"Ugh, five more minutes," he groans and covers his head with his pillow.

"Nope," she tells him as she lifts the pillow off of his head and situates herself upright against the headboard, her arms wrapped tight around the pillow. "I was thinking that I would make you an omelet this morning."

"Casey?" he questions as he pries open his eyes.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" He questions, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm her to tell you that you're right and I'm wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes," she replies.

"And what might I be right about?"

"The fact that I will _never_ stop loving you," she whispers in his ear.

"What? I don't think I heard you right."

"I will never stop loving you," she repeats at the top of her lungs.

"Even if I act like an immature five year-old?"

"Even if you act like an immature five year-old, I will never stop loving you, Cappie."

"Good," he says. His lips crash down on hers. Pulling her down on top of him, she squeals as he rolls them over until he is on top of her. "Because I will _never_ stop loving you."

**Author's Note:** Ugh, season two. **Now**. _Please_.

By the way, a couple of you have PM'd (personal messaged) me asking for a full length Greek story. Sorry, but I really don't have the time. Any time I do have, I've been trying to donate to my old, unfinished FanFictions. Again, I'm sorry but I just don't have the time and I don't want to leave ya'll hanging.


End file.
